Their secret world
by Alua wolf
Summary: What would happen if Tae Kyung didn't call Go Mi Nyu when she turned around and saw Shin Woo. How will the other boys deal with their jealousy?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I watched this show and I feel in love with it, but sadly my favorite character didn't get the girl so I decide it was high time that he got his chance!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its character.**_

___ "That girl will definitely like a cool guy like you." _

"_I'm trusting in those words. You can't forget what you just said, or cancel them. Promise."_

Those words echoed in her head as her eyes locked onto Shin Woo. He was standing before her a winning smile on his lips. Go Mi Nyu was dressed like a girl and Shin Woo now knew everything.

"Hyung." She mouthed, trying to will her body to run away. But what would she do if she did run? Mi Nyu would still have to face him back at home. She would have to take her chances, unlike Tae Kyung, Shin Woo didn't seem upset at all. Shin Woo was the complete opposite, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You look good dressed like that Go Mi Nam." He complimented moving closer towards the girl who had stolen his heart.

"Hyung…I-I can explain." She quickly gave a bow, unable to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Go Mi Nam, I already know."

Go Mi Nyu's head snapped up at his blunt words. "Y-you do?"

"Yes. I knew you were a girl." Shin Woo said softly feeling a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders. He didn't have to walk on egg shells anymore the truth was finally out now.

"Ahh, was I that easy to figure out Hyung?" She gave a nervous laugh watching her feet shift from side to side. "I'm sorry."

Shaking his head Shin Woo lifted her chin, showing her his dazzling smile.

"Go Mi Nam, you don't have to explain just yet. Just remember you can't take back that promise. You don't have to lean on Tae Kyung anymore, so please lean on me." The corner of his lips pulled up into the cocky grin that he sensed Go Mi Nam couldn't resist. "I am a cooler guy than Tae Kyung after all."

She felt her cheeks grow hot. "Go Mi Nyu." She whispered wavering under the power of his grin.

"What?"

"My name, is Go Mi Nyu. Go Mi Nam is my twin brother." Mi Nyu explained quickly, her heart speeding up at his closeness.

"If I call you by your real name than you have to call me Oopa."

Her face turned a bright shade of pink, Shin Woo was a tough deal maker, she didn't even see the underlining of his words. Not that she ever saw the meaning of anything he did or say.

"O-Oopa." Mi Nyu mumbled, lowering her eyes in embarrassment.

Shin Woo's grin grew even into an ear slitting smile. He was winning this round, soon he hoped to win her over completely. Tae Kyung was a thing of the past and he was her future.

"Go Mi Nyu." He said in a mocking serious tone.

She swallowed despite how much of a desert her mouth felt. "Are you going to tell?" Mi Nyu wondered.

He tilted his head to the side. "No, I won't tell. This is between me and you. But you have to promise me something else Go Mi Nyu."

"Promise?"

Shin Woo couldn't help but give a throaty chuckle. "Don't you want to know what it is first before you agree to it?" He moved closer, his heart beat growing wild. "Go on a date with me, Go Mi Nyu."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you guys for all support and great reviews I'll try my hardest to make this an amazing story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters.**_

"D-date." She gasped loudly drawing attention to them both. Embarrassed she lowered her head, staring up at Shin Woo through her thick lashed.

Shin Woo's grin widened at her embarrassment. "Yes a date." He chuckled rethinking his tactic. "Ahh, this wasn't the reaction you were expecting? Should I get mad? I guess asking for a date right away is kind of weird."

He cleared his throat and pulled his lips into a serious scowl. "Go Mi Nam, you are really a girl?" Shin Woo shook his head in disbelief. "Wow I'm speechless."

Mi Nyu lowered her head and whispered so softly he almost didn't hear her. "You should be speechless. I'm sorry."

"Raise your head so I can get a good look at you." Shin Woo ordered his lips twitching.

She raised head, he eyes locked onto the ground.

"You really are a girl, you're quite pretty. I didn't know all this time. I thought you were clumsy Mi Nyu but, you're really quite amazing." Shin Woo couldn't hide his disappointment when Go Mi Nyu lowered her head again.

"You were always so good to me. I'm sorry I deceived you." She mumbled biting her lip nervously.

"Anyway, Go Mi Nyu playing the role of a good Hyung to you is over. From now, on we're starting over. Just you and me. So please go on a date with me. You can tell me everything later."

Her head snapped up, she didn't know what to tell him. Instead of being angry and threatening to expose her like Tae Kyung, he just smiled at her the way he always had.

An eternity seemed to pass before Mi Nyu gave a short nod. "Ok, Hyung- ahh oppa." She gave a small smile, then Tae Kyung's face flashed in her mind. "I'm sorry but Tae Kyung Hyung-nim is supposed to be picking me up soon."

Shin Woo couldn't help the jealous wave that crashed against him. He hated the way her face lit up when she said his name. Shin Woo wanted to be the one who affected her that way, not his band mate. "Should I call him then? I'll tell him that I 'll take you back."

"Oppa, Tae Kyung Hyung-nim will get suspicious if you called him now, I'm still dressed like a girl." Mi Nyu said pointing to her clothes.

She had a point he knew, but he wasn't ready for her to go. "Later than?" He suggested his heart pounding in anticipation.

Go Mi Nyu smiled softly at him. "Yes."

Shin Woo opened his mouth to say something off but was cut off by Mi Nyu's ringing phone. Before she answered he already knew it was his rival.

"Hyung-nim? Your back? Ok, I'm on my way." Mi Nyu was beaming by the time she hung up.

Shin Woo's mask wavered as he watched her walk away. This wasn't exactly how he had planned things to go, but at least Mi Nyu said yes. He would make sure this was a date Go Mi Nyu would never forget.

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I promise they will get longer. Please rate and tell me what you thought. I'm trying to get what happens in the episodes into my story I wanna give the love triangle more life. I hope you all keep reading and if you have any suggestions they would be appreciated!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you all for the continued support it really means a lot. I hope you guys like this chapter and Blue Denim 7 thank you for the wonder words of encouragement and advice! Enjoy! D**_

__Go Mi Nyu rushed forward to Tae Kyung who was leaning casually against his normal scowl in place. "Hyung-nim!"

He looked up feeling his heart give a slight jolt at her grinning face.

"I thought you weren't coming so I bought some clothes!" She announced proudly presenting her shopping bags.

__Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow slightly. "Then you could've gone, why'd you come back?" He asked dryly.

"You called, so I came back." Mi Nyu answered naturally.

"I'm usually very punctual but something came up, so I was late." He looked away thinking about the time he wasted on the fake fairy. She had made him late on purpose he guessed.

Go Mi Nyu just smiled brightly. "It's okay, you still came back to pick me up. Thank you Hyung-nim." She giggled sticking out her tongue.

His eyes widened he wasn't use to seeing her dressed up like a girl, much less calling her Hyung in girl form.

"It's weird that you call me Hyung-nim dressed like that." He shuttered examining her from head to toe.

__Mi Nyu's mouth dropped, she didn't mean to make uncomfortable. "I-I'll go change quickly!" She said pulling open the car door and throwing her bags inside carelessly.

__"Go Mi Nam." Tae Kyung called getting her attention once more. "What about you coming out as who you are? If you come out again as who you are…I'll take you to president Ahn and explain everything for you." He looked away as his face grew red. "I'll help you."

Go Mi Nyu felt the electricity again, her heart beat faster. She didn't know what to say to him. Ducking her head she slid into the car, thinking about the way Kang Shin Woo called her by her real name. Why couldn't Tae Kyung do the same?

She gave a heavy sigh, maybe Tae Kyung would only ever see her as Go Mi Nam.

They were both silent after she changed back into Go Mi Nam, Tae Kyung didn't even look at her even once.

"Go Mi Nam." Tae Kyung grumbled breaking the tense silence. "While you were pulling clothes from you bad did you see anything?"

"No."

"Really? Then, when you're home and unpacking your bag, look very carefully."

"Yes." Mi Nyu responded reaching in the back seat. Something sparkled catching her attention. "Oh…what's this?" Go Mi Nyu pulled out the beautiful hair pin.

Something so beautiful couldn't possibly be meant for her. "Is this Yoo He Yi's" She wondered pouting as she brushed her fingers over the gems.

Tae Kyung's grip tightened on the steering wheel. "Why are you bringing her up?" He asked his voice taking a dark edge.

"You two were together earlier, she answered your phone for you." Mi Nyu lowered her head, she felt her heart sinking but she couldn't understand why.

"That fake fairy touched my phone!"

"You should return this to her, I'll leave it here." She mumbled opening the glove compartment. It was a really pretty hairpin, but it wasn't hers

He cleared his throat. "That's…that's not hers." Tae Kyung whispered. "Ah, that's yours!"

"What! Mine?" She froze glancing at Tae Kyung.

"Yes, because you made such a fuss about your unstylish hairpin, it cost a 100,000 won."

"100,000 won? But Hyung-nim it says it's 3,000 won. Is this really mine?"

"I paid 100,000."

Go Mi Nyu couldn't help but grin, he bought her a beautiful hairpin. She probably wouldn't never get to wear it but to her it was special.

The magic was broken once Tae Kyung whipped the car around muttering about Yoo He Yi, his phone was gripped tightly in his hand. He pushed down on the accelerator, weaving in and out of traffic.

Tae Kyung slammed the car door shut when they arrived back at the agency leaving Go Mi Nyu standing numbly behind. He had forgotten all about her, now he was rushing towards another girl. One who could be a girl all the time.

She put her hand over her heart, what was this feeling?

Go Mi Nyu walked up toward the balcony, tears misting in her eyes. There on the stair well, Tae Kyung was kissing Yoo He Yi. Her heart felt like it was cracking.

_Mother Superior, does it hurt this much when you are electrocuted? _ She wondered silently.

"Go Mi Nyu." She hear Shin Woo soft voice behind. Mi Nyu couldn't move, she was frozen, forced to watch Tae Kyung kiss another girl.

He turned her around, seeing the tears in her eyes. Shin Woo grabbed her hand. "Let's go." Now was his time to play the knight in shining armor, but would she let him?

_**A/N: I'm really going to change it up in the next couple of chapters, the events from the episodes will be a little different, more Shin Woo and Mi Nyu moments. Now it's Shin Woo's time to shine. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I tried my hardest! Rate and tell me what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Welcome back! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and remember there are going to be a lot of changes from the show from here on out! Please enjoy and rate!: D**_

__Tae Kyung sat across from Yoon He Yi, he was lost his thought. He didn't look at the fake fairy as she pouted, fuming silently with frustration. Tae Kyung knew what he did was to protect Mi Nam from being exposed. He didn't take He Yi's threat serious until President Ahn called. Tae Kyung took a sip from his water ball trying to gather his thoughts.

He would do everything he could to keep Mi Nam's secret stayed a secret.

"Hwang, Tae Kyung, you shameless swindler!" He Yi yelled pouting like a child. "How can you drink water in this situation?"

He continued to ignore her, He Yi's boiled at this. How could he ignore someone like! First that fake kiss now, he was pretending she didn't even exist. She couldn't take it anymore! He Yi picked up the nearest pillow, aiming it straight at his head.

"Hey!" She snapped, pulling her arm back further.

Tae Kyung gave her a pointed glare and kept sipping his water. He almost her to throw it. Yoon He Yi's resolve wavered, with a frustrated shriek she dropped the pillow onto the floor, stomping the poor thing.

"You jerk…You psycho…" She glared up at him venomously.

"You're the one who wanted for us to act like we were for real. I was just going along with it." He said nonchalantly.

"Pretending it's real?" she scoffed, her pride wounded.

"That's right. Like earlier. I'm just going to pretend it's for real. Don't worry I would never do it for real."

"Won't do it for real? We'll see about that, dried Pollack!" He Yi promised a plan forming inside her mind. She would make sure it didn't back fire this time.

An amused half-smile tugged at Tae Kyung's lips, she really was a fake fairy after all. "That is the scariest swear word that elementary school anti-fans use for me. Fake Fairy, you're scary as I expected." He was baiting her, seeing if she would blab her next plan.

Yoo He Yi pushed her hair back. "Should I make it scarier? You may have stared it, but at the end I'm going to dump you so bad and end it. Until I say it's over, you can never call it off. Or I'll tell everyone Mi Nam's a girl." She grinned bitterly his way.

"Now, take me home. On a hectic day like this, you're supposed to take a girlfriend home. Pretend to be a gentleman boyfriend."

Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow, he wasn't going to let her have this win. "On a tiring day like this, you should tell a boyfriend to go home early. So pretend you're a considerate girlfriend."

He stood up with a smug smile, without looking back he walked away. Tae Kyung had to find Mi Nam, make sure nothing had happened to her. Silently hoping she didn't see the fake kiss.

Yoon He Yi sank back into her chair, tears prickling her eyes. "Hwang Tae Kyung, you Pollack head!" She sighed dramatically. "I don't want it be just pretend…I want to be real."

Go Mi Nyu leaned against the railing, she started at the ground wondering what this feeling was tight in her chest. She had never felt this way before, this feeling burned a hole inside of her. Mi Nyu felt like she was sinking, drowning in this unknown emotion.

"Drink this." Shin Woo ordered holding out a cool bottle water for her. His heart was tight with emotions. He had to his poker face up long enough to get Mi Nyu to out of this state.

She looked up sheepishly. "Even if I drink water, it's no use." Her words came out in a soft whisper.

"Were you really that shocked because of Tae Kyung?" Shin Woo asked suddenly before he could stop the words from escaping.

Mi Nyu looked away, she couldn't meet his kind eyes. "I was…I…"

Saving himself Shin Woo said. "Of course you were shocked. I was really surprised, too. All his fans are probably boo-hoo right now? Look there, too." He pointed out to the crowed of crying high school girls.

"Those people must be very sad too."

"They're fans who really love and adore Tae Kyung, so naturally they'd be sad. Go Mi Nyu that doesn't make him unique. You're sad because of Tae Kyung right now, it's because you're just one of many, many fans. But unlike them, they don't have me to cheer them up." He gave her a small smile, Shin Woo hoped his words would help wipe away the long look on her sweet face.

Shin Woo knew the real reason why she was this way. Go Mi Nyu didn't realize it yet, but she liked Tae Kyung. Even though she held those feeling for another, Shin Woo kept hoping those feeling would turn to him.

"Is that it? I'm a fan?" Mi Nyu heard the fans screaming words of congrats. "I should congratulate Hyung-nim." She mumbled, a sad smile on her lips.

Shin Woo put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Later."

Mi Nyu glanced over at Shin Woo. "Pardon?"

He grinned. "You still owe me a date." Shin Woo reported with his accent, their secret. "The way to end a bad day is a nice warm cup of tea and a great night. What do you say, Mi Nyu?"

What could she say? "Ahh…" She couldn't get the words out of her throat. Mi Nyu gave a sharp nod. Was there something wrong with her? She couldn't help but wonder. Why was being this way?

_Mother Superior? Why am I so speechless?_

"Should we get going then?" Shin Woo caught Tae Kyung's stare behind Mi Nyu.

Tae Kyung's fist were balled at his side, his glare fierce. He hated Shin Woo's hand on her shoulder. Worst of all, he hated the stupid smile on her face. Tae Kyung wanted to make sure she was ok, now he knew she was more that ok.

_**A/N: Thank you all again for the reviews and support! I know you all wanted to read the date scene but that will be the next chapter. A rivalry has been sparked! The war has started! Rated and I hope you all keep reading! Until next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Welcome back! The real challenge starts here! If any of you have any advice after reading this chapter feel free to message me. I'll try and keep them all in character! Wish me luck! Enjoy all! Also please keep in mind that you'll being seeing the sides of the characters you didn't see in the show. Everyone has a side they don't show to just anyone. (Keep in mind also that Mi Nyu its use to being around men as a girl. Hints the reason for this date.)**_

__Tae Kyung felt like an idiot as he ducked behind another tree, Jeremy close at his heels. The Great Tae Kyung couldn't believe that he was being reduced to stalking Mi Nyu in a dimly lit park out of concern. Or was it Jealousy? Was he jealous of Shin Woo? He shook his head dismissing the absurd thought. He wasn't jealous, he was only making sure that her secret stayed a secret.

That's what he kept telling himself anyway.

Jeremy let out a shocked gasp. "Hyung!" He yanked on Tae Kyung's sleeve pointing a shaking finger towards their band mates.

Shin Woo was leaning over Mi Nyu, wiping away the smeared ice cream on her lips. Mi Nyu beamed in thanks before shoving more ice cream into her mouth. Casually Shin Woo slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer towards him. Mi Nyu froze, a blush creeping up her face.

Tae Kyung tightened his fist ready to leap out from his hiding spot. When she pulled away from him, relief flooded through Tae Kyung, his lips twitched into a satisfied smile.

Jeremy yanked his hair, he couldn't believe it! Shin Woo just made a move on Mi Nam! He made a move on a boy! He felt his head begin to swim in images of the two cuddling together. Something was wrong with him, Jeremy couldn't help the tightening in his gut, or how his heart began to sink. He didn't want to believe that Shin Woo Hyung was gay, or that he liked Go Mi Nam.

"Hyung…I….Shin Woo…..Mi Nam…." He muttered falling to the ground like a swooning woman.

"Hey! Jeremey!" Tae Kyung hissed catching his unconscious friend before he hit the ground. "Go Mi Nam! Stupid!"

Shin Woo stopped suddenly at the sound of Tae Kyung's voice. He figured they were being followed, when he saw a blonde head with mixed matched hair dive into the bushes when they arrived at the park moments before.

"Hy-Ahh Oppa?" Mi Nyu gave him a questioning look, tilting her head off the side.

Shin Woo blinked, his heart racing, Mi Nyu looked so beautiful bathing in the moonlight, she took his breath away. He cleared his throat throwing back on his cool guy mask. "The stars are beautiful tonight." He said quickly shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"Yes, they are very pretty. I use to watch them all the time with my brother." She took a deep breath, losing herself in her precious memories. "Mi Nam, I wonder if you're doing well."

"Where is your brother now?" Shin Woo asked watching her expression sift.

Her smile wavered into a slight frown. "He's in American right now, Manager Ma said he should be back soon."

"Does that mean you'll leave when he comes back?"

Mi Nyu nodded and lowered her head, "My brother was always protecting me when we were growing up. I never got the chance to repay him…until now. I don't know what will happen when he comes back. I miss him, I want to see him, but there are things I want to do. People I want to help.

Shin Woo saw the tears shinning in her eyes, he didn't want to see her cry again.

He ruffled her hair and gave her a reassuring smile. "Wherever you go, I'm sure you'll do great. A cool guy like me…..it won't be the same when you leave."

She gave him a small smile. "That's why it's important to enjoy the time that I am here."

A light in Shin Woo's mind flared to life. "Mi Nyu, do you want to go to an amusement park?"

Mi Nyu's face lit up with enthusiasm. "I've never been to an amusement park." She said in a breathy voice.

"Then shall we go?"

"Yes!" She shouted, her grin splitting her face into two.

Shin Woo offered out his arm to her, Mi Nyu reached out to take it. She stopped a funny look coming over her face. "Wouldn't it be weird for two guys linking arms?"

He really needed to think things through first. "I guess it would be weird. Would you like to change?"

"Change?"

"Yeah, tonight is our night. Our secret night to be ourselves." His heart started to gallop as she smiled more. She was the only one who about the accent. The only one he wanted to know.

"To-be ourselves?"

_Mother Superior….for tonight only, I can be myself._

A blush crept up her face. "O-okay! Ahh, I need my clothes."

"I'll buy you some on the way." Shin Woo said cheerfully grabbing her hand in his. "Let's go Mi Nyu!"

Mi Nyu giggled as they started to run, the stars shinning down on them brightly. Shin Woo tightened his grip on her hand, enjoying the feel of their linked hands. Tonight was their night, and they were going to live it up.

Tae Kyung squinted his eyes trying to make out Mi Nyu's blurred figured. He wished he was able to hear what they were talking about. Jealousy stabbed at his gut, she was really a naïve girl who needed watching over. He couldn't turn his back without her getting into more trouble.

"Hey! Jeremey let's go." He ordered pulling on his arm.

"MMMM….huh?" Jeremy blinked away the fog that surrounded his brain. "Hyung why-"

Tae Kyung cut him off with a vicious glare. "Hurry up."

Jeremy flinched, what was making Tae Kyung so upset? Was it Mi Nam and Shin Woo?

Could it be?

"Hyung? Why are we following Mi Nam?"

Tae Kyung didn't answer, his mind was made up. He and Jeremy were going to break up Shin Woo and Mi Nam apart.

_**A/N: Oh boy! I can guarantee you things are really going to start heating up in the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Rate and tell me what you guys thought. Will Jeremy find out Mi Nyu's a girl? What will happen at the amusement park! Find out in the next chapter till next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: The Date! Along with stalkers! Enjoy! (Note the dress Mi Nyu will be wearing is the dress she is wearing when she had the dream after she got drunk.) A special thank you to you Blue Denim 7! I couldn't have gotten the wheels turning without you! :D**_

__Go Mi Nyu took a deep breath trying to steady her nerves. She smoothed the hem of her skirt with shaky hands. Why was she so nervous? She couldn't figure it out. Mi Nyu stared at herself in the mirror making sure everything was in place, including her wig. A smile fought its way to her lips, as she ran her hands down the dress Shin Woo bought her.

_Mother Superior, I feel beautiful._

Shin Woo paced outside the bathrooms, his blood singing. A triumphant grin lined his lips as her remembered Mi Nyu's glowing face when she was the plain white dress in the store window. Without a second thought he bought it, trying to imagine how she would look like in that beautiful dress.

"Shin Woo Hyung!"

At the sound of her voice he looked up, Shin Woo couldn't help but gape at her. Mi Nyu was beautiful, a real angel standing before him in that white dress. It hugged her body perfectly, its skirt bellowing out just below her knees. She shifted from foot to foot uncomfortable with his stare.

"Ahh…Shin Woo?" She whispered ducking her head quickly.

He blinked slowly not wanting to lose sight of her. "Mi Nyu…" Shin Woo smiled boyishly. "Go Mi Nyu, you're beautiful."

Mi Nyu's head snapped up in disbelieve. Her heart gave a tiny jolt, a blush coloring her cheeks. No one but Mother Superior had ever called her beautiful before.

She opened her mouth to thank him, but the words wouldn't come. Her mouth felt like a desert.

Shin Woo cleared his throat loudly, saving her by offering his arm. "Let's go have fun." He said with a smooth grin.

Mi Nyu nodded, gingerly grabbing hold of his arm.

Tae Kyung blinked slowly, trying to wrap his mind around the situation. He saw Go Mi Nyu dressed as a girl, her arm folded into Shin Woo's. He knew than, that Shin Woo was in on her secret, but he wasn't sold on the idea that Mi Nyu had told him. No matter how much she trusted Shin Woo, she wasn't the type to blurt out her secret knowing the risk. What was he not seeing here? Was Shin Woo black mailing her?

Or could it be…that she…

"Hyung! Jeremy shouted taking a huge gulp of air. "Hyung, do you see them?" Jeremy let out a low groan as he held his aching sides. He didn't understand why Tae Kyung was so determined to follow Go Mi Nyu, his band mate was turning into a sudden stalker.

Tae Kyung didn't respond his gaze locked onto the pair. If Shin Woo did somehow figure out her secret, why didn't Mi Nam said anything to him? Was her trust in him so thin?

"Go Mi Nam…just wait." He scoffed shoving his hands deep into his pockets. It was time for their little date to end, he need to talk to her…scold her for her clumsiness.

"Hyung….why is Go Mi Nyu…dressed like a girl?" Jeremy asked pointing her way.

Tae Kyung's eyes widen with panic, he forgot Jeremy was right beside him. His heart beat thundered in his ears, was everything about to be laid out on the table?

He regained his composure and scoffed. "Didn't you know? Go Mi Nam is a cross dresser." He said casually.

Jeremy gave him a disbelieving look. He wasn't sure, Go Mi Nam looked more like a girl than ever. Was He really a cross dresser?

"Go ask him yourself if you don't believe him."

"Go Mi Nam!" Jeremy shouted talking off like a bat out of hell towards his band mates. He had to know the truth.

Mi Nyu froze at the sound of Jeremy's voice, panic rushing through her veins. He couldn't see her like this! She ducked behind Shin Woo burying her face in his strong back.

_Please don't see me. Please don't see me!_

Shin Woo kept still as Jeremy rushed towards them, he had to play it cool for her sake. "Mi Nyu, I'll hide you so just stay still. I'll protect you." He whispered to her.

"Thank you." She sighed squeezing closer. His body heat warmed her chilled face, the thump of his steady heart beat giving calmed her own.

Mi Nyu felt his tense up as Jeremy fumbled to a stop in front of them. She wanted to peek, but suppressed the urge.

"Hyung!" Jeremy said breathlessly.

"What."

"Go….Mi…Nam…is he a….cross dresser? Or a…a..."

"Cross dresser?" Shin Woo gave a short pause, silently hoping Mi Nyu could forgive him for what he was about to do. "The secrets finally out? Y-"

Mi Nyu popped out from behind Shin Woo nodding vigorously. "Yes! That's it! I'm cross dressing! I'm in disguise!" She laughed nervously, shooting a distressed look Shin Woo's way.

Tae Kyung clapped Jeremy on the shoulder, his fierce glare meeting Shin Woo's calm stare. "Jeremy thought you were a girl, dressed like that. " He scoffed. "Up close Go Mi Nam looks even more like a cross dresser, isn't that right Jeremy? Jeremy?"

Jeremy was still as a statue, his mouth hanging open in anew. He couldn't believe how beautiful Mi Nam looked. The way the dress clung to his body as if it were made for him, his dazzling smile all for him. Jeremy wanted to reach out and pull Mi Nam's squish body in for a tight hug. His heart started to jackhammer as his hand started to rise up.

_Is Mi Nam cross dressing for Shin Woo?_ He thought, imagining Shin Woo and Mi Nam cuddled together. Another image filled his mind, this one was different, he and Mi Nam were embracing one another, their lips inches apart.

"No!" Jeremy snapped slapping his heart with such stinging force that made his band mates flinch. He shouldn't be having these thoughts. He liked girls! Not his weird band mate, that was a cross dresser.

Shin Woo snaked his arm around Mi Nyu's shoulders, pulling her back to his side. His eyes twinkling deviously. "Tae Kyung, I think you should take Jeremy home before he slaps himself again." He suggested innocently.

"Why don't you take Jeremy home?" He raised an eye brow waiting for his reply.

"I take Jeremy back home! Just let me change first!" Mi Nyu exclaimed brightly.

She tried to ease herself out of Shin Woo's hold, but he only held her tighter.

"Go Mi Nam, you and I have plans, let Tae Kyung take Jeremy home." Despite the casualness of Shin Woo's words, Tae Kyung caught onto his possessiveness.

"Hyung-nim?"

Tae Kyung scowled. "Go Mi Nam, were are going home-"his eyes flicked to Shin Woo. "All of us, are going home. We have an early morning rehearsal and you need to pack your things."

Jeremy snapped out of his daze, his brows knitting together. "What? Hyung, is Mi Nam going somewhere?"

"Go Mi Nam, your leaving for your trip tomorrow isn't that right?" He announced coldly.

"Ahh, yes the trip to my father's hometown."

"Let's go." He barked turning quickly on his heel and walking away, a dark cloud hovering over his head.

Jeremy rushed after him, leaving behind a stunned Mi Nyu.

A sigh escaped her lips. "Hyung, thank you for tonight. I was really looking forward to riding some rides." She said a smile smile curving her lips.

"We don't have to rush back right away, we have time for one ride."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up, stars forming in their centers.

"Which one would you like to ride?"

He started down at her, his heart giving a tight squeeze.

Go Mi Nyu looked around the crowed park, her gaze catching sight of the perfect ride. "That one!" She said pointing at the ride, Shin Woo was eyeing as well.

The world's most romantic ride…

The Farris Wheel.

_**A/N: The Farris Wheel! Oh Shin Woo, you devil nice saving the date! Rate and I shall post the next part of the date! Please keep up the support!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the delay things got crazy for a while enjoy! Oh and for the side everyone never gets to see of Shin Woo!**_

Mi Nyu pressed her face harder against the glass, she saw the city's light twinkle as bright as stars in the distance. This was the third time they were riding the Farris Wheel and still Mi Nyu loved every second of it. Shin Woo and Mi Nyu talked about everything and nothing, learning more about each other every time they stepped back onto the ride.

Shin Woo watched her, adoration shining in his eyes. He didn't understand why he was falling for her...he still didn't understand it. What Shin Woo did understand was that, Go Mi Nyu was a beautiful person inside and out, flaws and all. She always tried her hardest for others, and always putting herself second.

That was one of the reasons he liked her.

"It's so beautiful!" She squealed in delight, watching the lights of the city dim.

"You're smile is back. Good, I was starting to worry that your face would be frozen in a frown forever." He teased, poking her cheek.

Mi Nyu froze for a fraction of a second, blood rushing to her cheeks. Her heart gave a slight leap as she met Shin Woo's steady gaze. She never noticed it before, but Shin Woo's face lit up when he smiled…at her.

Shin Woo cleared his throat, and let his accent seep through. "Go Mi Nyu…I have something I want to ask you." He looked over at her sheepishly, his heat beat pounding in his ears.

She tilted her head, giving him her full attention.

There were so many questions Shin Woo wanted to ask her, instead he asked her the one that would bring them closer together. "Mi Nyu…can I go with you on your trip?" Before she could answer he added. "I could use a break."

_Could I sound any less cool?_ He thought to himself bitterly.

"Shin Woo Hyung…you want to come with me?" Tae Kyung's face flashed in her mind, a pang of guilt stabbed at her gut. What would Tae Kyung think if she brought Shin Woo along? She knew he would be upset, but she didn't want to ask Tae Kyung to come along.

Mi Nyu didn't want to bug him, or give him more to worry about, he was already busy as it was. If she took Shin Woo along Tae Kyung wouldn't worry about her and Shin Woo could take a break.

"If it's alright with you." Shin Woo said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She gave a small unsure grin. "Yes." Mi Nyu whispered.

Shin Woo let out a relived breath. "Thank you. Maybe this trip will bring us closer together."

Mi Nyu didn't know what to say so she simply nodded.

"Mi Nyu." The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine. Shin Woo's voice was low, his eyes glazing over.

Her heart beat thumped heavily in her ears as Shin Woo moved forward. His pace was slow and stead, he didn't want to scare her. He held Mi Nyu by her shoulders gentle but firm so she couldn't escape. Shin Woo kissed her cheek, silently hoping his feelings would get through to her. Mi Nyu froze her grin fading, this was the last thing she expected to happen.

Shin Woo was tired of coming second, of not being seen but not looked at. This was the girl he was falling for, and he would fight to win her. He wanted to be by her side.

Tae Kyung checked his watch for the hundredth time, let out an irritated sigh as another hour passed and still no Mi Nyu or Shin Woo. He didn't know what they were doing, and it bothered him like an itch he couldn't scratch. If Shin Woo had done anything to hurt Mi Nam, he wouldn't be able to forgive his band mate.

He stopped, his mind going to a dark place. Go Mi Nam always seemed so cheerful with Shin Woo, now that he knew her secret there was not stopping the two of them becoming even closer.

Tae Kyung didn't like the thought of that at all. He wouldn't, couldn't let that happened.

_They should have been home already, what if…_ Tae Kyung's lips twitched with agitation.

He grabbed his keys and ran for the door. As he reached out for the handle the door flew open to a stunned, dreamy eyed Mi Nyu. Behind her Shin Woo was grinning like a mad man. Tae Kyung couldn't stand the arrogant look in Shin Woo's eyes, his temper boiled over.

Tae Kyung couldn't help it, he simply snapped.

_**A/N: Sorry guys the muse is a little slow. I know this chapter was a little short but I promise a longer one in the future. If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know. I hope this writer's block goes away soon. Please rate.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews! I'll keep it up! I hope you guys enjoy Tae Kyung sticking his foot in his mouth! Enjoy!**_

__Tae Kyung pulled his lip over his teeth, his glare set on full force as he met Mi Nyu's stare. She shrank back, her eyes catching the glare of his dangling keys.

"Oh, Hyung-min are you going somewhere?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly. Shin Woo put a steady hand on her shoulder.

He tilted his head. "Yes." He snapped. "I'm going over to see that fake fairy. Don't bother waiting up, not that you ever listen. Go Mi Nam, your nothing but trouble."

She blinked, her throat burning with tears. Mi Nyu knew Tae Kyung could be harsh, but she wasn't expecting him to be this harsh.

Tae Kyung met Shin Woo's glare. "Go Mi Nam, by the time I get back I want you out of my room. Since you're so fond of Shin Woo, move in with him."

He shoulder his way past them, slamming the door behind him with such force, he left their ears ringing.

Go Mi Nyu felt as if she'd just been slapped, tears rolled down her cheeks, his words left a huge gaping hole inside her chest. She didn't understand why he was so upset. What did she do to make him so upset?

"Go Mi Nyu?" Shin Woo pulled her into a tight embrace, resting his chin on top of her head.

They stood like that for what felt like hours, her crying and him cooing her with jokes. Shin Woo couldn't forgive his band mate for making her cry. He would make sure that Tae Kyung never make her cry again. Tae Kyung didn't know it but he just made a fatal mistake.

Mi Nyu sniffed again as she rubbed her puffy eyes. She hadn't gotten any sleep the night before and her recording session was a mess. Her depression was weighing heavily on her, body and mind. Tae Kyung hated her now, she sensed it in the way he avoid her like a plague and ignored her completely. If it wasn't for Shin Woo, Mi Nyu didn't know how she would make it through the day.

He spent most of his time telling her stories and helping her memorize the song lyrics. The way he smiled softly at her was imbedded in her brain like a brand.

In two hours she would be on the road with Shin Woo and Jeremey, who had somehow managed to convince them to let him tag along. A bright ray of sunshine started to shine through the dark clouds over her head. Maybe this trip is just what everyone needed. Shin Woo and Jeremey need time to relax, Tae Kyung needed to cool. Mi Nyu on the other hand needed time to sort out the jumble of emotions that was driving her crazy.

"Sister?" Manager Ma touched her shoulder lightly, giving her a worried smile. "Are you alright sister?"

"Huh? Oh yes, just…" She sighed ducking her head. She wanted to tell him the truth but she didn't want to make him worry or make any problems for him. He already had done so much for her.

Manager Ma cleared his throat. "Are you nervous about going to your father hometown? Or about going with the boys?"

Mi Nyu opened her mouth to answer but instead she just smiled.

He patted her shoulder fatherly, a plan forming in his brain. If Mi Nyu was nervous it had something to do with Shin Woo. Manager Ma thought that the sister was having trouble dealing with her feelings for Shin Woo. What he didn't know was that he was only half right.

An hour later….

Tae Kyung paced a trail of fire, his hands running wildly through his hair. His eye twitched in irritation. "Shin Woo is going with Mi Nam?"

Manager Ma pulled off his glasses, his brows knitting together. "I always knew this was going to happen."

"What?" he snapped. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious? The sister…and Shin Woo are planning a romantic getaway." He hugged himself, making a kissy face. "Do you think he will hold her like this, and then k- where did he go?"

Tae Kyung took the stairs two at a time, his mind kept repeating the manager's words. Mi Nam and Shin Woo on a romantic getaway? Did she lie to him about going to her father's grave to be with Shin Woo?

A wave of anger washed over him as he thought about a Shin Woo kissing Mi Nam, but why did it bother him so much? It wasn't like he like her or anything, she was a pain that was always causing trouble for him. But she was always sweet, and had that stupid smile on her face. That smile that could melt his insides in an instant.

He couldn't like her, it wasn't possible….was it?

"Oppa!" Yoon He Yi shouted, strutting up to him, a vicious grin twisting her lips.

She grabbed his arm the moment his feet touched the last step. "I was looking all over for you. Be a good boyfriend and take me home." Yoon He Yi purred, moving closer towards him.

Tae Kyung brushed her hand away, he didn't want to catch the fake fairy disease. "I'm in a hurry." He said sharply biting off the ends of his words. His tempter was starting to flare again. If she made him miss Mi Nam…

"Oppa." She stuck out her lower lip and gave him a pointed look. "If you don't want me to tell Mi Nam's little secret, you'll come with me now." Yoon He Yi batted her eyelashes playfully. "I get cranky when my boyfriend doesn't pay any attention to me."

Tae Kyung growled low in his throat, she was really starting to shred through his patients, but he knew he had to do what she wanted…for Mi Nam's sake.

Clenching his teeth together he offered his arm, bile rising in his throat. This fake fairy was really making him sick. He didn't know how much longer he could stand her manipulation.

Tae Kyung felt eyes burning holes into his fragile soul. He looked straight ahead and caught Go Mi Nam and Shin Woo watching him. Hurt flashed in her eyes like a star, drowning his heart further than it already was. He felt guilty about this whole thing, but he wasn't about to add more fuel the fire. Tae Kyung lifted his head and walked over to them, dragging the fake fairy along with him.

Shin Woo glared daggers his way and slid a possessive arm around Mi Nyu. She didn't move away, instead Mi Nyu moved closer towards Shin Woo, letting his warmth give her strength. Her legs felt like Jell-O, and her heart was bobbing in the sea of her emotions trying to stay afloat.

"Go Mi Nam." He greeted her coolly, staring at the top of her head.

"Hyung-nim." She bowed her head. "We'll be back soon." Her voice was shaky but she managed to hold back the tears that wanted to burst forth.

"Oh? Mi Nam are you two going somewhere?" He Yi asked a little too enthusiastically.

"Ahh, yes. We are going to go meet my aunt in my father hometown, we are going to visit his grave." Go Mi Nyu gave a weak smile.

Tae Kyung snorted and said. "Go Mi Nam, be careful not to get eaten by a bear."

She opened her mouth to reply but Shin Woo beat her to the punch. "Don't worry Go Mi Nyu will be with me, I'll make sure he doesn't get eaten."

Tae Kyung's nostrils flared as he caught the double meaning of his band mate's words. His blood began to boil, he was going to make sure he would be there before them, even if it killed him.

"We better get going." Shin Woo said, dragging Mi Nyu toward the door.

It took all of her willpower not to look back at Tae Kyung. She didn't want to see the two of them together, instead she looked up at Shin Woo.

Go Mi Nyu learned something new in that moment, Shin Woo was handsome, and a true knight in shining armor.

_**A/N: Rate and tell me what you guys think! I promise you that thing will really start to heat up in the next chapter, and romance is on its way. But who will cross the line? Find out next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Road trip! What more is there to say! Sorry for the late update! Enjoy and Rate please!**_

Jeremy thumped his head against the window, blowing out a bored sigh. "Are we almost there?" He asked for the hundredth time.

Shin Woo cracked a half smile. "You asked that question five minutes ago, what do you think?"

"But Hyung-"Jeremy popped his blonde head in between the seats, his mouth pulled down into a frown. "If we don't get there soon, my stomach will eat itself." He whined.

Go Mi Nyu bowed her head. "I'm sorry Jeremy. If I had known it was going to take this long I would have brought snacks."

Jeremy met her eyes with an amused grin, mischief gleaming in his deep eyes. "Go Mi Nam, don't feel bad. On the way back you can buy me dinner!" He exclaimed bouncing back into his seat.

Mi Nyu was about to respond, but she didn't get the chance. Shin Woo beat her to the punch, leaving her staring at him with an open mouth.

"I knew we should have left you at home. If anyone is buying dinner it's me and I'm only buying for Mi Nam." Shin Woo said smugly, giving Mi Nyu a secret wink.

"Hyung!" Jeremy gasped, glaring accusingly at Mi Nyu.

Mi Nyu ever the righteous person attempted to defuse the situation. She waved her hands franticly in the air, glancing from one boy to the next. "Ahh! I'll buy you food Jeremy, Hyung was just kidding right?" She tried to laugh it off, her eyes pleading with Shin Woo.

Reluctantly Shin Woo gave in with a heavy sigh and grumbled, "I'll buy us _all_ dinner if you're quite the rest of the way Jeremy." He raised a challenging eyebrow, a daring glint in his eye.

Jeremy opened his mouth to respond, but thought better and quickly shut it with a sharp snap. He nodded at his friend, his eyes narrowed into intense slits. He would win, and get Shin Woo to pay for dinner, he wouldn't lose.

Mi Nyu couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled past her lips. In the short amount of time she'd known them, Mi Nyu couldn't imagine her life without them. Dysfunctional as they were, Mi Nyu couldn't help but hold them close to her heart.

A dark shadow passed over her, Mi Nyu's smile wavered. No matter how much they were growing on her, one thing was set in stone, she would leave once her brother returned. She would just have to cherish every last moment she had with them. Minutes crawled by as thoughts continued to pummel her mind with their harsh words.

"Mi Nam?" Shin Woo's brows knitted together, his lips pulled down in a frown. He didn't know what to think, one second she was grinning like a manic, now she looked as if she was completely heart broken.

Jealousy tugged at his heart when he thought of Tae Kyung invading her thoughts. He cleared his throat hoping to gain her attention.

It was futile, Mi Nyu was still lost in the sea of her thoughts. He knew one way to get her attention, but he couldn't risk exposing her in front of Jeremy, even if his friend was asleep he couldn't take that risk. Shin Woo went to his secondary tactic, the face poke.

With one had firmly on the wheel he used his other to deliver a playful poke onto her soft cheek. She blinked quickly, her dark thought bubble popping. Mi Nyu looked up sluggishly, Shin Woo watched her with an innocent toothy grin.

"I didn't want you to miss this." He snickered, waggling his eyebrows deviously.

Shin Woo glanced into the review mirror, chuckling lowly as he saw Jeremy sprawled across the back seat, drool running down the side of his face. His way of winning the no talking bet was using his secret weapon-sleep. It didn't take him long to fall into a heavy doze, but he forgot one important thing.

Shin Woo loved to play pranks.

Shin Woo slowed the car to a crawl, as he attempted to rein in another wave of laughter. He pointed over his shoulder to their sleeping friend, then to the winding pathway that lead up to her father's hometown. Mi Nyu caught on quickly, and smiled faintly at Shin Woo.

Carefully he pressed down on the break, slapped the car in park and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He motioned for her to open her door slowly, and she followed his lead. Simultaneously they shut their doors are quietly as they were able before sneaking away.

Shin Woo reached out and took her hand in his. "Your aunt isn't coming till later right? Why don't we wonder around?" He grinned boyishly at her, his next words making her heart speed up. "Think of it as date number two."

"What about Jeremy?" She asked a little breathy.

Shin Woo shrugged. "He'll be out for a little while, he'll be fine I left the windows cracked for him."

His wise crack earned him a wide smile that made her cheeks flush. Shin Woo's heart skipped a beat. Mi Nyu was breath taking.

"Let's go." He said pulling her closer to his side.

Tae Kyung tapped the window for the tenth time, trying to wake Jeremy for his sleep. He glanced around, searching for any sign of Go Mi Nam or Shin Woo. He choked, his body tensing as tight as a coil, when he thought not for the first time about Mi Nam getting eaten by a bear.

He had to find her, but first he had to wake up Jeremy.

"Hey! Hey wake up! Jeremy! Jeremy!" He pounded on the window but his friend still didn't wake up.

Tae Kyung gave a sharp grunt before throwing back his head. "Go Mi Nammm!"

Mi Nyu glanced over her shoulder, she could have sworn Tae Kyung was shouting her name. She shook her head, giving Shin Woo her full attention again.

"It's starting to get dark." He noted, watching the sun slowly begin to set in the horizon.

"Yes. Should we head back?" Mi Nyu tilted her head studying the play of emotions that flickered across his face.

"Not, yet. Not before I do this." His voice grew low and husky. "Go Mi Nyu, there's something I have to tell you. I like you."

Mi Nyu's heart started to jackhammer away, blood rushing to ears downing out the sound of the forest.

Shin Woo leaned in his lips inches from hers, Mi Nyu stood frozen to the ground, unable to move. Her mind went black, she didn't know what to do or say.

His warm breath curled around her, his lips drifting closer and closer.

"What is going on?" A loud voice shouted in confusion.

They jumped apart, heat flaming their faces. They looked up, Mi Nyu's face turned pale white when she say who standing a few feet away.

_**A/N: Who do you guys think broke up the little love fest? Find out soon! I promise I will try and update soon! Sorry for the delay I hoped you guys liked this chapter!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy, rate and all that good stuffles! The moment you all have been wondering has finally arrived! Who is the person that caught Mi Nyu and Shin Woo! Keep reading and find out!**_

__Shin Woo protectively shielded Mi Nyu with his body standing between her and her shocked aunt. The older woman stumbled towards them, her mouth open in pure shock.

She stammered, her eyes wide. "Y-Y-your g-gay?"

Mi Nyu opened her mouth but she wasn't sure what to say. Did she say yes or tell her the truth? Blood thundered in her ears. For her brothers' sake Mi Nyu knew she had to tell the truth.

She took a deep breath. "Aunt…I-I." The words caught in her throat, tears threating to start pouring. Mi Nyu moved closer towards Shin Woo, letting his warmth give her strength, then she did something unexpected.

Mi Nyu reached out and grabbed Shin Woo's hand.

The action took him by surprise at first, and after a slit second he squeezed in reassuringly. Shin Woo was willing to say he was gay if it meant Mi Nyu wouldn't have to expose herself. He only hoped she knew it.

Mi Nyu tried again, her voice shaky. "Aunt…I-I'm not gay." She blurted.

Her aunt swayed slightly before burping loudly, and giggling hysterically. Mi Nyu's aunt was drunk. "I'm dreaming then? I wonder what it means to dream about gay relatives…" she slurred yawning nosily, her eye lids drooping.

Shin Woo took advantage of her intoxicated state and quickly said "You were dreaming, but you were sleep walking, we followed you. Why don't you go and lay down?

"Yes, Aunt, you need to lie down!" Mi Nyu agreed quickly, silently praying that her aunt would listen.

The woman swayed again, her browns knitting together. She didn't remember falling asleep, then again she hardly remembered anything when she was drunk. Her head began to pound painfully, and she thought maybe laying down wasn't such a bad idea.

"Ok, ok." She said, throwing up her hands in defeat.

"I should help her get back." Go Mi Nyu ducked her head as she blushed.

Shin Woo held onto her hand tightly when she tried to pull it away. He lifted her chin with steady fingers, heart thumping heavily in his chest. Shin Woo could feel the heat coloring his cheeks, and he didn't want to hide it from her. He wanted to make sure she knew how he felt.

"I'll go with you." He said, bringing their joined hands to his lips.

The gentle kiss he placed on her knuckles made her insides melt, and her legs turn to liquid. Electricity zapped at her heart, sending it into overdrive, Mi Nyu was starting to understand this new feeling that was growing inside of her, but she wasn't ready to admit what it meant. At least not yet.

Shin Woo released her hand a satisfied gleam in his eyes. He moved forward taking hold of Go Mi Ja's arm before her face smacked into a tree.

Mi Nyu followed close behind, thumping her chest and wished the electricity would stop zapping her.

Jeremy yawned again, his eyes following Tae Kyung who started to pace again. He was bored of sitting around and watching his friend grumbling to himself. It had been a half hour since Tae Kyung woke him up demanding to know where Mi Nam was. He shrugged his shoulders and said he didn't know, making Tae Kyung even more frustrated.

"Go Mi Nam! You rabbit!" Tae Kyung growled, staring at the tiny scar on his finger.

"Hyung!" Jeremy shouted a relived grin playing across his lips.

Jeremy's shout had drove away his thoughts about how cunning rabbits and Mi Nam were.

Mi Nyu and Shin Woo made their way towards the car, exhaustion beating them down. Their legs burned, and sweat made their clothes cling to their bodies like a second skin.

Jeremy rushed forward pouting, his hair sticking up in a million cowlicks. "You guys aren't cool! Leaving me in the car! I could have suffocated!" He grumbled hotly.

Shin Woo couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled past his lips. Mi Nyu bowed her head and smiled innocently.

"Sorry Jeremy."

"We left the window open for you." Shin Woo slapped his friend's back playfully.

Jeremy eyed the pair suspiciously before he blurted. "You just wanted to see Mi Nam in a dress again you pervert."

Heat flushed both Mi Nyu and Shin Woo's faces, Jeremy laughed like a mad man. He loved embarrassing his friends, it was just in his nature.

Tae Kyung on the other hand, didn't think it was so funny. His hands were balled into tight fist. Without thinking he rushed towards Mi Nyu, determination flashing in his eyes.

His hands came crashing down onto her shoulders, twisting her this way and that. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he saw that she didn't have a scratch on her. Tae Kyung was thrilled that she didn't get eaten by a bear. All he wanted to do was hug her tightly and tell her that he was sorry.

What Tae Kyung didn't know is that he was actually hugging her.

Mi Nyu's brows knitted together. "Hyung-nim?" She tried to squirm away but Tae Kyung's hold was hard as Steele.

Reality came crashing down around him, the music inside of his head came to a screeching halt. Tae Kyung pushed her away quickly making the poor girl stumble straight into Shin Woo's arms. He coughed trying to contain his jealousy.

_I am jealous? Yes, I am jealous…I'm jealous of Shin Woo._ He thought glumly.

Shin Woo steadied her, his arm wrapped gently around her waist. The heat of his touch sent tingles through her body and made her heart beat wildly.

Her gaze met Tae Kyung's and her heart gave a short thump, the truth she was trying to push away, now filled her mind. Without knowing it, she had started falling for both of them, but deep down she knew only one of them held her heart.

_Mother Superior is this what it feels like to have a special star?_

Tae Kyung slipped his hands into his pocket and cleared his throat. "It's getting late we should head back home now."

"I agree, I'm soooo hungry! I think I'm starving!" Jeremy started to rub his belly and gave Shin Woo a pointed look. "Hyung! You owe me dinner! A big dinner, as big as a horse!"

Shin Woo grinned. "You sure you don't want me to just buy you a horse to eat?

"Hyung!"

They all burst into laughter that floated up towards the stars.

"I'll head back first." Tae Kyung murmured.

"Hmm, I'm going to stay here a bit longer. I want to spend some more time here with my Aunt." In truth Mi Nyu needed time to think.

All three boys gave her a strange look before nodding hesitantly.

"Go Mi Nam." Tae Kyung pointed at her, his face serious. "Tomorrow, you better be back tomorrow. Or I'll come back and drag you home."

She nodded in understanding and waved as he drove away. Jeremy gave her waved enthusiastically before jumping yelling out "Shotgun". Once Jeremy was in the car Shin Woo turned to Mi Nyu, his face flushed.

"Are you going to be ok here for tonight Mi Nyu?"

"Yes." She looked up admiring the beauty of the starts. "Is it ok if I like a star Shin Woo? Can I like that special star?"

His heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name. Shin Woo never thought it would sound so amazing coming from her lips. Mi Nyu looked at him them, tears filling her eyes.

He knew then she wasn't talking about the stars. Go Mi Nyu was asking permission to like him. Him, not Tae Kyung.

Shin Woo leaned in close, his lips hovering above her ear. "You can like that star all you want, Mi Nyu."

_**A/N: What an unexpected twist of events! Expect more to come in the next chapter guys! The climax is about to come! Along with a nice bus ride and a trip to the market! Not to mention the fake fairy!**_


End file.
